The present disclosure relates to apparatuses, systems and methods for suspending tubing in a well or wellbore. Certain embodiments according to the present disclosure may permit actuation of the apparatus without applying fluid pressure or fluid flow, may permit systems or apparatuses to operate without teeth or other elements that bite into the casing wall, may set automatically upon reaching the desired location, combinations of certain or all of the foregoing, and/or provide other benefits.
Devices for suspending tubing, such as a tubing string, within sections of a well or wellbore are known in the art. Such devices utilize slips with teeth, buttons, or other features to penetrate the wall of the wellbore, which may be larger diameter tubing (host tubing), surrounding the device. Longitudinal force may be applied in order to move the slips up a cone or other angular surface to force the slips radially outward and create such penetration. Such devices may be identified as liner hangers, liner top packers, permanent packers, or other nomenclature, and are intended to be part of a sealed fluid flowpath from the surface, or other selected location, down to lower regions of the well.
Actuation of many such prior art devices requires communication of force, such as fluid pressure, from the interior of the device in order to generate longitudinal movement of the slips, or of the cone in relation to the slips, on the outside of the device. In other words, the walls of such devices have ports, slots, or other penetrations to allow communication of setting forces. The penetrations are typically in fluid isolation from the device's interior flowpath and/or exterior through the use of o-rings or other sealing elements. Seals may fail, however, compromising the fluid integrity of the interior flowpath and in some cases preventing the proper function of the devices. Prior art devices also comprise slips that penetrate into, causing at least some damage to, the wall of tubing into which the device is suspended.
Further, prior art devices require a separate running tool so that the slips and other components may be reliably set at the desired time and in the desired order. The need for such running tools requires a trip out to remove the setting tool and an additional run into the well to connect treating or production tubing with the hanger string. Eliminating the need for such running tools, may be simplify and speed up installation, thereby reducing costs.